Demaaga
is a kaiju that appeared in Ultraman X, episode 1 "Voice from the Starry Sky". Subtitle: History Ultraman X Eight centuries prior, Demaaga was an iron clad demon that rampaged on Japan. He was defeated and sealed away by a Giant of Light. Demaaga was one of the Spark Dolls frozen underneath the Earth and the seabed. After a solar radiation bathed the Earth, the Spark Dolls would eventually arise and go on a rampage 15 years later, Demaaga reawakened in the countryside, specifically Area S2.5, causing the river to boil, the volcano to erupt, and explode when he officially appeared. It shot out fireballs that hit both the country and city areas. Xio (Xeno Invasion Outcutters) tried to attack the monster's head with their weapons, believing to be its heat source, but Demaaga's iron hide made it impossible. Demaaga then went on rampaging in Umezawa City and damaged most of it. When Daichi went back to the ruins to salvage his precious Gomora Spark Doll, Demaaga attacked him, a strange light appeared, protected him, and became one with him, much to Daichi's shock. Demaaga attacked Ultraman Xand at first, the Ultraman had the advantage due to Daichi's training, but soon Demaaga gained the upper hand and then tried to finish off Asuna Yamase, but X rushed in to save her. After that, Daichi finally gained the courage to face Demaaga head on and faced and epic brawl with the iron and heat monster with the people cheering him on. Eventually X's Color Timer went off and put Daichi in trouble. Thankfully, the Xio reappeared on the scene and attacked Demaaga when he was pinning down X to save the Ultra. X then defeated Demaaga once and for all by firing the Zanadium Ray. In the aftermath, Demaaga was turned into a Spark Doll and Daichi added him to his collection. Later, Demaaga's Spark Doll was used for the creation of a Cyber Card monster named . Trivia *Suit Actor: Hiroyuki Arai *Demaaga's creation was demand by the show's director, Kiyotaka Taguchi, who requested new monsters for the season's premiere. Given that more new monsters are going to be introduced in the series, this shows that Tsuburaya's accounts may have much more money in them, allowing the company to afford the construction of more complex costumes instead of reusing existing ones. *Demaaga looks similar to the 2004 Godzilla with that being the case demaaga is the fourth kaiju to resemble Godzilla the first three being gomess, jirass, and earthtron and the second kaiju to be an originally made suit to resemble Godzilla the first being earthtron Data - Cyber= Cyber Demaaga Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 55,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters Powers and Abilities TBA }} Figure Release Information Demarga figure.png|Spark Doll Series 500 Demaaga Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h05m19s102.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h07m29s321.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h06m37s850.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h07m07s471.png Demaaga I.png|Demaaga in Tokyo Ultraman X v Demagra.png|Demaaga vs Ultraman X imageskskwksoosksks.jpg imagehghjbgghghghgh.jpg image de aga blasting X.jpg|Demaaga blasting X with his Heat Ray. Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h06m28s952.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h11m09s926.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h07m54s903.png k01_a.png Demarga.jpg Sources http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:First kaiju